Kaivora
Overview Kaivora '''or also known as '''Kai '''is the captain of the ''Metalbending Force. ''Following the deaths and the imprisonment of the sole survivor, Kaivora stepped up and ascended into the new ''matriarch ''of the city. History Early Life Kaivora was born from a multicultral family; her father being a firebender and her mother being an earthbender. At the age of eight, she witnessed her parents being killed by a firebender mugger. Her mother at the time of the murder was pregnant at the time, leaving Kaivora with no younger sibling. Alone and an orphan, she lived on the streets for about three years, playing scams on people to obtain food and water. At the age of eleven, she was taken into the Archian city ''ZorfaI ''by the matriarch of the city '''Su. The matriarch nutured her skills and taught her advanced levels of earthbending. Soon after, the matriarch taught her the levels of metalbending, something Kaviora managed to master in one week. Because of her astonishing ability and behavior, Su came to regard her as her own daughter. Life in Zorfai Using the skills Su taught her during her youth, Kaivora became an excellent fighter and young guardian. At the age of fourteen, she managed to rise into the ranks and one of the best Metalbending Guards they had. Finally, at the age of eighteen, she became the ''captain ''of the Metalbending Force, making her the youngest captain in history. Defending Zorfai When she became twenty-two, Archian criminals attempted to raid and destroy the city of Zorfai. Unaware of the bending capabities of the criminals, they weren't as prepared as they wished. The criminals quickly overwhelmed the first division of the forces. The remaining forces led by Kaivora and other elite Metalbending Guards came to arms and drove out the criminals. Although they stood victorious, much of the city laid in destruction. Leaving the city At the age of twenty-five, she had dreams of leaving Zorfai and helping the world as an ambassador. Afraid to tell Su about her goals, she planned to leave Zorfai in secret. During her preparation of the airship however, Su managed to find out about her plans. She reluctantly told her the plan, and Su gladly allowed her to leave the city to see the world. As Kaivora departed in the airship, they both waved at each other a goodbye. That was the last time they ever saw each other. Live in Nesserk A couple weeks later, her airship successfully made it to the airport of Nesserk. She went on to meet '''Robert Hendrix '''and '''Rhys Shell. '''The two men knew exactly who she was and what she was capable of, so they gave her a place in the Metalbending Force in Nesserk. Like her life in the Metalbending Guardians in Zorfai, she quickly rose through the ranks and became the captain of the force at the age of twenty-nine. She is the captain ever since then. Ascension to the Matriarch At the age of twenty-nine, she witnessed the New Council murder a cop in cold blood. After their deaths and the imprisonment of the sole survivor, she was appointed as the new Matriarch of the city by the people of Nesserk. Being the new matriarch, she made changes into the rules of the city and made them less strict. So far, she is a fair and loved matriarch. Personality Kaivora is extremely dedicated to leading her Metalbending Force successfully and keeping her people safe. She is demonstrated to show untrustful and straight-to-the-point behavior to strangers. Being a matriarch of the city and a leader of a metalbending force, she is shown to have paranoia in some cases, leading to some suspicion of "out of place" things. She is shown to risk her life for her allies when in combat. She is not afraid to make a move and is certainly not afraid to go in battle. She is a couragous woman and has a lot of self-discipline, being able to control herself. Her positions have made her dedicate herself to make the "greatest change" in Archian history. Abilities Earthbending Kaivora is an earthbending master, being able to manipulate large amounts of earth and rock to suit her needs. Her abilities allowed her to rise through the ranks and defeat numerous enemies. Her abilities even allow her to take down Endermen and Nucubians. Metalbending Kaivora is shown to be a master metalbender, being able to take down numerous opponents with ease. She is shown to manipulate large amounts of steel and metal from skyscrapers and other metallic objects. She also has great physical strength, tackling down the largest and bulkiest criminals. Using her metal cables, she can navigate throughout any enviroment with ease. She also has great aglity and accuracy. She is equipped with metal strips that she uses to bind her opponents limbs and cover their eyes. She is also able to bend the strips into chokers and blades, making her lethal to foes. Other skills She is shown to be quick on her feet and demonstrated to have Elsword level of martial arts, something that Archians can rarely have. She is very strategic in battle and is very wise as a matriarch. She is also known to be a great dancer. Trivia *Kaivora is based off of Kuvira from Legend of Korra. Theme Category:Female Category:Archian Category:INickayeI